The invention relates to a grill assembly for a cooking device and the apparatus made therewith.
Cooking devices such as, for example, food smokers are a popular option for cooking a variety of food items. However, some cooking devices are limited by the amount of time it takes to load the fuel into the device and light, stabilize, and maintain a fire therein. Consequently, owners of such devices often are forced to own a traditional gas grill for situations that require a quicker and more convenient cooking experience. This means that many of said owners are also storing and maintaining a gas grill.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a solution that overcomes the above-described disadvantages.